Casket
by AlyssaLies28
Summary: Hiei and Kuwabara have a complicated Hate/lesser-extent-of-Hate relationship. But somehow they have formed a loose loyalty with one another. And Hiei just can't find it within himself to ignore the last request of a dead man.


_So this is a very old idea that I modified to match what I want now! Hiei is the least affected by death because he is so used to it. Plan on this having at least one other chapter, eventually! Enjoy~_

Hiei knew very little about human culture.

He supposed it was just as confusing and overly complicated as demon culture. Probably less gruesome, but no less ridiculous if this procession was anything to go by. He reached up to adjust the bow Kurama had tied around his neck. The damn thing itched to Hell and back and felt like it was cutting off his airways, creating a disassociated, floating sense similar to what Yusuke described as the effect of drugs. The feeling made him want to whip out his sword and stab himself just to test if he was still himself. Hiei cursed as his hand moved to grip the handle of his prized weapon and meet with the silky fabric of the suit jacket at his hip. To make up for the absence of his customary hand rest, he instead reach up to fidget with the bowtie again.

He'd loosen the damned thing if he didn't know Kurama would give him a good lashing for ruining this day with his 'unkempt appearance'. He glanced beside him at the red head. Kurama looked immaculate; hair perfectly in place and tied back, kimono arranged expertly, face arranged devoid of emotion. Hiei knew better though. The lack of expression on Kurama's face did nothing to hide the mournful sorrow and pain shining bright in his eyes. Hiei looked away in disgust as a tear dripped from his red eyelashes onto his cheek.

Yusuke was dressed in a suit like most others gathered at Genkai's, though still in his customary green color. Hiei thought he was groomed as he usually was, hair slicked back and the smell of alcohol and cigarettes forming into a type of gangster cologne. For the most part Yusuke looked presentable, but for all the outer show he couldn't cover up his disgruntled, aggravated attitude. He was slouched against the back wall furthest away from the open casket, grumbling to himself. Hiei saw flickers of red demonic energy crackling around Yusuke, which only added to the royally pissed off look he kept throwing towards the casket.

Like the others in attendance, Hiei chose to stay clear of him while he was in such a foul mood. Even Keiko gave the mourning Mazoku a wide breadth of space, choosing instead to pay her respects to Kuwabara and Shizuru.

Hiei had no clue why he bothered to show up to Genkai's, let alone stay as long as he has. He wasn't going to pay any respect to anyone and he was sick of being around so many mopey people. In fact the only reason he'd come was to have a hand in setting Kuwabara on fire.

Hiei smiled at the thought of Kuwabara's body burning. The only thing that could make the experience better was if the oaf was still alive in order to scream in pain.

_Glad you're getting amusement from this_

Hiei suppressed the surprised jump at hearing Kuwabara's voice drift lazily through his head, but he couldn't stop the twitch of his eyes. He glared across the room at the bit of orange hair that he could see from over the lip of the casket.

_**Shouldn't you be in your happy little place among the dead**_

Hiei hated communicating telepathically. With his Jagan eye, he could block out all interlopers on his mind; everyone except Kuwabara with his random spurts of extraordinary psychic ability.

_Shut up, shrimp_

Hiei silently appreciated the lack of any true malice in the words Kuwabara spoke. The conversation in his mind was already putting a strain on him and a headache was beginning to steadily develop. Any forceful emotion could trigger that headache into a full on migraine, and he'd prefer to avoid the unnecessary nuisance.

_Sweet! You're actually listening_

Hiei snorted aloud, before realizing he was the only one able to hear the conversation. He glanced at Kurama, checking to make sure the man was still busy crying like a bitch, and slipped out the open door.

_**Consider it a gift for your wake. Now get the Hell out of my head, I don't need your stupidity to infect my brain**_

Hiei walked around to the side of the temple and leaned against the side. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, focusing on the conversation despite trying to call it to an end.

_Hiei, I need you to do something for me_

The words were spoken so softly, just a whisper within his mind, but Hiei could feel the compulsion to comply with Kuwabara's humble request more so than hear the words. He sighed as his headache nailed him right behind his Jagan eye in a short, penetrating drill of pain. Working through the cumbersome pain, he threw all his efforts into blocking out Kuwabara's telepathic prescience. Curses filled his mind as he felt the dead man's essence flow fluidly around every barrier he established, seeping through and remaining prominent.

_Will you stop cussing, it's hurting me, asshole_

Hiei immediately quieted his mind. Somehow knowing and purposefully causing harm to the already dead made him uncomfortable. He may not have ever gotten along with Kuwabara in life, but death took away all the differences and blocks that got in the way. Now Kuwabara seemed to connect with him, other than the obvious telepathy. There was understanding, as if nothing had to be said because everything was already known. At least that was the sensation Hiei could pick up from Kuwabara.

_Thanks, man_

Accompanying those words was a soothing balm that served to quail his headache and bring him an inner peace he'd never experienced before. Hiei opened his eyes in shock and wonderment. Instead of the hatred he would typically feel as tearing up, all he could experience was a state of contentment. He was open to any possibility and he knew he could handle whatever was thrown his way.

_**What . . . what are you doing to me**_

_Giving you a gift of sorts_

Hiei caught the briefest of images flash across his mind: Kuwabara staring straight at him with a peaceful smile twisting his lips, his face made up of soft blue light barely carved out of the surrounding darkness. The image blew through his mind like a warm, gentle breeze, vanishing just as quickly as appearing.

_Help me?_

_**How?**_

_Sis, Yusuke, Kurama_

With each name Kuwabara said, Hiei saw an image of the person in a state of total devastation even worse than what Hiei had seen inside Genkai's.

_Comfort them. Tell them I'm fine_

_**Cause I'm the comforting type and just fine is so cheery**_

Hiei scowled at the idea of interacting with the emotionally wrecked trio, his annoyance leaking through the peace Kuwabara had given to him.

_Then talk to them like you would. Make them realize my death is not the end, that there is still a life and they have to live it_

Hiei could feel the goodbye in this message. After Kuwabara cut the telepathic connection he'd created, no more communication to him would exist. Having this last conversation was worse than knowing Kuwabara was dead. Hiei got to have a taste of the orangette still kicking it, to develop an understanding and true connection, only to have everything taken away in what felt like a second death. The impending departure caused panic to surface and Hiei had to finish everything he needed to with Kuwabara.

_**You weren't supposed to died first**_

Hiei felt that Kuwabara had to know. At Kuwabara's chuckle, a cold chill ran down Hiei's body.

_We all know I was gonna go first_

Hiei glared at the ground because he didn't have Kuwabara in front of him to visually vent at.

_**You weren't supposed to go so soon**_

_You know that's a lie. 'My happy little place among the dead' was already created. It was my time_

Hiei opened his mouth to argue back, the overwhelming need to prove Kuwabara an idiot and wrong compelling him to respond verbally instead of mentally. Before he even had a chance to collect his thoughts, he was interrupted.

"Hiei."

Hiei glanced over to see Kurama standing at the corner several feet away from him. Kurama's eyes were red-rimmed and glossy with still unshed tears. His nose was red as well and his entire face had a puffy quality. While Hiei always knew Kurama was upset with the loss of one of his true friends, he could now see how deeply the pain of loss tore at the red head. Kuwabara was right; his death shouldn't be as earth shattering as Kurama, Yusuke, and Shizuru were making it out.

"It's time to move him," Kurama said dully before turning around and walking off, not even making sure that Hiei was following.

_Knock some sense into those dickholes_

The last of Kuwabara's words appeared in writing across his mind, vanishing along with the sense of Kuwabara's presence and the profound peace he brought.

"Okay," Hiei said aloud, making his way back into the building.


End file.
